


Pajama Bottoms

by Mesita



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Christmas, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Missionary Position, Porn Without Plot, Stupid Dialogue, gary is a power bottom, gay mormons, hahaha, horny homeschooled kids, stupidest way to have sex ever, they're in college ok, virgin gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesita/pseuds/Mesita
Summary: Gary Harrison gets a text from his long-time crush Mark Cotswolds about some interesting pajamas in the middle of Family Home Evening.
Relationships: Mark Cotswolds/Gary Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pajama Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepsner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/gifts).



> I didn't proofread this. I wrote it in three hours as a Christmas present to my dear pal Spen. Enjoy one of my favorite rarepairs!

“A bunny! No, a cactus!”

“How did you get from bunny to cactus?”

“I was thinking about one of those big ones with the arms you always see in cartoons!”

The Harrison household never disappointed when it came to wholesome family fun. Charades was a favorite during Family Home Evening and once again, they found themselves caught up in the competition. Gary had teamed up with David and his father, while his mother, Amanda, and Jenny made up the other team. It was a simple setup: boys vs girls. But it worked.

Currently, Jenny was making a fool of herself by waving her hands up over her head and hopping around. Amanda and Mrs. Harrison seemed no where near the answer.

But Gary wasn’t paying much attention. Phones weren’t allowed during Family Home Evening. It was supposed to be a time of family bonding and love. But Gary couldn’t help himself.

He was texting Mark Cotswolds.

Mark and Gary knew each other from the homeschooling circles. What started out as a budding friendship between two homeschooled children became something so much more once they reached High School. And now that they were both in college, Gary finally felt like he was allowed to do something about it.

Both boys had to come home to South Park during winter break. Gary had been looking forward to it all semester. While most of his friends anticipated no tests or homework, all Gary could think about was seeing Mark again. They kept in contact through social media and texting and in that time Gary found out just how important Mark came to mean to him.

Whenever Mark sent him a picture on Snapchat, Gary’s stomach clenched, and every time Mark gave him a good morning text, it sent Gary into such a good mood that he found himself shaking the hand of everyone he spoke to that day. And now, simply speaking to Mark during Family Home Evening was enough to make his heart pull itself from his chest. 

Currently, he was trying to sneak a peek at a picture Mark sent him. They had been talking about the silliness of matching family Christmas pajamas (the Harrisons all wore red plaid) when Mark mentioned being gifted an old-fashioned one-sie with the flap in the back.

As he waited for the picture to load, he chanced a glance upward at his sisters and mother. They were still trying to determine what kind of hopping beast Jenny could possibly be. When he looked back down, there was a precariously angled picture of Mark’s buttcheeks poking out of the pack of red pajamas.

Gary immediately turned his phone over and shoved it into his pocket. His entire body felt hot in the span of a second. Was it possible to sink into the entire couch? How was he going to open his phone ever again without one of this family members noticing and asking questions? Moreover, what was he going to do with this information?

The only way out was the obvious one.

“Excuse me, I have to run to the restroom. I’ll be quick and then we’ll win for sure!” Gary said quickly, standing up. His dad gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“You better. It’s your turn next.”

Gary just nodded and guiltily sidled into the restroom.

When he was alone, he opened his phone to get a better look at the picture. Mark’s butt was perfectly framed by the cutout in the pajamas. It was round and perfect and Gary knew if he could just cup It, Mark’s cheeks would sit perfectly in his hands.

It was his own fault, really, but Gary could feel himself twitch and heat up and he groaned. He wouldn’t have time to take care of himself like this. He needed to find a way to calm himself down.

His phone vibrated with another message.

From Mark: Should I get you a pair?

Gary’s stomach lurched again and he hastily sent a message back.

From Gary: How soon can you get it to me?

It was a longshot, he knew, but they were on winter break. If he just invited Mark over for Family Game Night, his parents would be ecstatic. It broke the even teams for charades, but the night was mostly over anyway. The point was to have Mark here. With him. In person.

From Mark: I’ve already bought you a pair. Can I pick you up?

Gary smiled as he held onto the phone. Even better.

From Gary: Family Game Night. Come join us?

From Mark: I am stealing you away after.

From Gary: Please do.

Whatever it was between them had gone unspoken for months. Gary wasn’t entirely sure if they were actually dating or if Mark was simply flirting with him, but to Gary it didn’t matter. He’d long since accepted that his feelings for the other were far beyond ignoring. While it was difficult to manage how he felt and the teachings of the church, he still felt in his heart that he wasn’t in any kind of celestial trouble. Being with Mark was wonderful and if Heavenly Father didn’t want him to feel so much joy, why would he have brought Mark into his life?

For now, it was better to remain a secret. To flirt without having a label. To pine and to want and to keep the flame alive.

There were so many times when Gary imagined what it would be like to kiss Mark. At one point he’d even brought it up in a conversation and Mark had told him he liked to bite lips. Ever since, Gary tried to bite his own and imagine what it would be like to feel the pressure of Mark’s teeth on his mouth.

Too much time had passed. Gary had to flush and run the water to simulate actually using the restroom, and he checked his phone one last time.

From Mark: On my way.

Giddy, Gary stuffed his phone back into his pocket and went out to the living room.

His family welcomed him with a slip of paper. He was to pretend to be a cartoonish bank robber. Well. At least he’d get to practice sneaking.

\---

In the end, the girls slaughtered the boys, even after Jenny’s bunny fiasco, but that was okay. Gary had been too distracted to perform well, always turning to check on the front door to see when Mark would arrive. He thought about telling his family that he was expecting someone, but it was better to have Mark arrive unannounced. His family would be more forgiving when Gary skipped out if it wasn’t planned.

By the time they put the living room back together, Gary was starting to think Mark had gotten sidetracked. But then just as his father pulled out the large quad Book of Mormon, the telltale doorbell rang.

“Huh,” his father said. “Didn’t order any pizza.”

Gary tried not to let his excitement show. So as casually as he could muster, he belted out, “I’ll get it.”

He had to actually try and hold himself back from running to the door and throwing it open so wide it would hid the wall and leave a dent.

And there he was. Mark Cotswolds, leaning against the pillar of the Harrison’s front porch as cool and mature as he’d ever been.

“Gary,” Mark said softly.

The Harrisons were a hugging sort of people. They hugged each other constantly throughout the day. So when Gary’s first instinct was to throw his arms around Mark and squeeze their bodies together, he had to stop himself lest he knock Mark backward into the snow. He stopped himself a little late, though, and the effect had him half launching himself across the threshold and tripping over their welcome mat.

Mark was there instantly, having only to take one step forward to catch Gary.

It took a second in Gary’s mind to register that this was the first time they’d touched since the real flirting began. For a moment Gary thought that maybe he’d been talking to someone else all this time and that Mark wouldn’t remember any of it. But that was silly. Why else would he be here? Now?

His arms were strong. Rower’s arms. Gary could feel them under the woolen overcoat.

“Didn’t think you would fall for me that hard,” Mark said casually—as if he said this sort of thing all the time. He probably did. Gary had no idea.

“I was trying not to hug you,” Gary said intelligently.

“Looks like you failed.”

Mark shifted ever so slightly and that catch became a full on hug.

Why Gary had decided against something like this was beyond him. He allowed himself to melt into it for a moment before it dawned on him that the door was wide open and his entire family could see. He pulled back instantly and tried to play off the hug as a Harrison family tradition.

“Look who it is! It’s Mark!” he said cheerfully.

“Mark!” his family said all at different intervals. Amanda bounded through first and without hesitation, hugged him around his waist. She was ten and just reaching the terrible tween years, but she had had a crush on Mark for years. Gary didn’t blame her.

“Come on in, Mark,” Mr. Harrison said. “Get out of that cold air.”

“Thank you, Mr. Harrison.”

“What brings you this way, son?” Mr. Harrison asked as Gary followed Mark inside and shut the door.

Mark made no move to take off his overcoat. “I just got into town and thought I’d drop by. Seems I forgot it was Family Home Evening. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Oh no! Come on in! You’re always welcome!” Mrs. Harrison cheerfully said from her spot near the kitchen. Gary could tell she was itching to run and get Mark something to eat. Gary hoped not. Eating would just delay any kind of alone time they might have. “Take off your coat and stay awhile!” Gary’s shoulders deflated.

For a moment Mark hesitated, but a quick glance toward Gary must have made him change his mind. He took off his coat and hung it up in the closet by the door without a second thought. The action was small, but reminded Gary of just how often Mark visited them in the past. How much he was a part of their lives. How much Gary wanted Mark to be a permanent fixture.

“What were you guys playing?”

“Charades!” Amanda said, bouncing in front of Mark. “The girls won!”

“Congratulations,” Mark said softly, smiling down at the little girl. Gary just about swooned where he stood. Seeing Mark interact positively with his family was doing something to him he couldn’t quite deal with. He’d have to sit down and fast.

“We were just about to give a short lesson. You’re welcome to sit in,” Mr. Harrison said. The lessons were always the last part of the evening. That meant Gary could sneak off with Mark without any repercussions. 

“I’d love to,” Mark said in a way that Gary knew he wouldn’t actually love to. Mark was an atheist—something Gary found he didn’t mind at all. Religion wasn’t something they talked about much unless it had something to do with Gary’s immediate family. Or holidays.

At least the two of them got to sit next to each other on the couch. Amanda sat herself on Mark’s other side and leaned heavily into his shoulder. Gary wished he could do the same.

Mr. Harrison read from the book of Nehi, but Gary easily tuned him out. Mark was nudging his foot with his own and Gary found himself enthralled with nudging him back. It became a game, winding their shoes around each other even though there was no actual skin contact. It was the act itself—the knowledge that Mark wanted to be close to him like this, that made Gary feel so alive. He chanced folding his arms and used the hand closest to Mark to discreetly rub his fingertips on Mark’s button down. From his position Gary could see the red of the pajamas under the dress shirt Mark wore. Immediately his mind went back to that picture and Mark’s pale bottom.

Once more, heat began to pool in Gary’s middle—even more so when Mark’s pinky finger brushed along Gary’s pant leg.

“And so it came to pass…” Mr. Harrison quoted. But Gary wasn’t listening. He was full on looking at Mark, now. He was so close Gary could count the hair of his eyebrows---and he very nearly did just that if they weren’t already so close to his eyes that Gary found himself stuck there.

“Gary!”

His father’s voice cut through the muck. Gary stopped pressing his foot to Mark’s and pulled his hand away from Mark’s shirt. “Yes?”

“Will you say the prayer tonight?”

“Yes! Yes of course.”

His arms were already folded, but next to him, Mark folded his arms as well. He brought his one had closer to Gary in a similar fashion and in this way, they held fingertips while Gary said the most generic prayer he could.

“… I say these things in the name of Jesus Christ, Amen. Dad, can I go out with Mark for a little bit?”

Mr. Harrison sputtered. He always closed his eyes during prayer, and he was just now opening them. “Son, it’s early eight thirty.”

“Oh honey,” Mrs. Harrison interjected. “He’s eighteen. He no longer has a curfew. He and his friend haven’t seen each other in so long.” She turned to face the two of them. “Where are you two off to. A movie?”

Gary shrugged. “Thought maybe milkshakes.”

“In winter?” Mr. Harrison asked, suspicious.

Mark only smiled. “Milkshakes taste better in the winter.”

In the end, Mrs. Harrison gave them a twenty for some treats and allowed them to be on their way. The moment the door closed behind them, Gary let out a large sigh and turned to Mark, who was in turn facing Gary directly.

“You didn’t have to stay for the lesson you know.”

“A small price to pay for getting you alone.”

Gary didn’t think he was capable of blushing as hard as he did in that moment. Flirting through text was one thing, but flirting in person was something else all together.

“We’re alone now,” Gary offered.

Mark glanced at the door. “Not quite.”

He led the way to his car and once Gary was inside, he could tell what Mark meant by not being alone until then. The car drowned out the world around them, making Gary feel enclosed and safe from prying eyes. The atmosphere was charged, heated despite the cold. Mark turned to face Gary and smiled.

“I have your present.”

“Oh?” Gary teased, finding the courage to raise his eyebrows. “The pajamas?”

“Indeed.”

“You mean the ones on you or ones of my very own?”

“Both.”

The way Mark said such a simple word drove that tiny spark into Gary’s gut even further. He was completely gone.

Mark reached across the center console and placed his hand on the back of Gary’s neck. Gooseflesh appeared at every point his hand made contact with his skin. Gary fought back a shiver.

“Mind if I take you back to my place?”

Gary shook his head. “Not at all.”

\---

Mark’s room looked like something out of a magazine. Apparently Mrs. Cotswolds used it as a guest bedroom while he was gone so everything that was even remotely Mark-like had been removed. There were so many throw pillows on the bed, Gary almost felt like he wasn’t allowed to touch anything lest it be jostled for some kind of photo shoot. Mark had no qualms about messing up the room, though, and easily moved all the throw pillows into an ottoman at the foot of the bed.

“Want to watch a movie?” Mark asked, sitting on the bed and picking up a remote. He flipped the TV on and pulled up Netflix.

Gary gave Mark an incredulous stare. “Did you really kidnap me so we could watch a movie?”

Mark put on a Hallmark movie without a second thought. “Of course.” He turned the volume up. “You should open your present.”

Gary glanced at the present sitting on the dresser. “I hope it distracts me from ‘A Christmas Prince.’”

“Just open it.”

With a flourish, Gary revealed matching pajamas to Mark’s but also a small tube of something. He thought it was lotion at first, then hair gel, but upon reading the label he nearly dropped it back into the bag. When he looked back up at Mark, the brunette was grinning wildly from his spot on the bed.

“Want to watch a movie now?”

Gary nodded in a way that very much said he didn’t want to watch a movie at all if one cared to look hard enough… which Mark most certainly did.

“Change into your pajamas.”

Gary made a move to go to the restroom to change out of habit, but Mark stood up and blocked him from leaving.

“No,” Mark said softly, hand reaching up to Gary’s chin. “Here.”

Gary swallowed thickly and held still. He watched as Mark’s gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips and then to his shirt. Carefully and expertly, Mark began to unbutton Gary’s shirt and slipped it from his shoulders.

“Aren’t we doing this a little out of order?” Gary gasped. He’d been getting hard just from touching fingers with Mark, and now he was getting undressed in front of him. Somewhere, something felt skipped.

“What order would you like?” Mark asked, thumbs rubbing across Gary’s shoulders.

“A kiss for starters.”

Mark’s face lit up like he just now remembered they could kiss. “I felt like I’ve been kissing you every day since you asked what it would feel like.”

Gary swallowed thickly. “Me too. I’ve tried to imagine it.”

“You don’t have to try anymore.”

When Mark kissed him, Gary would have liked to say it was everything he imagined, but it wasn’t like that at all. Mark’s lips were more insistent than the gentle feathery kisses he was expecting. Mark was eager and willing and Gary found he liked this version so much better. He pressed back with all the weeks of pent up feelings.

Gary’s shirt fell to the ground and his pants followed shortly afterward. He wasn’t sure how the two of them managed to do that without ever breaking a kiss. When he felt the slip of Mark’s hands under the elastic of his underwear he gasped and put his hands over Mark’s.

“Wait. Let me.” 

Mark stepped back to give Gary some room. He didn’t know why he wanted to be the one to disrobe in front of Mark, but it might have had something to do with him feeling like he had some kind of power. And once he had his underwear piled up with the rest of his clothes and saw the look on Mark’s face, he knew it was exactly the kind of power rush he needed.

He was barely standing again before Mark’s hands were at his face, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together in another insistent kiss. Gary melted into it, not even bothering to care that he was naked and Mark wasn’t.

And then Mark did it.

He bit Gary’s bottom lip just like he said he would all those texts ago.

Gary made a noise just as it happened. The feeling went straight to his groin as Mark tugged at the loose skin. There was a sharp intake of air as Mark finally let go of his lip with a pop and all at once Gary pressed in again for more kisses, purposely setting Mark up to bite him again.

Mark’s hands were all over him, tracing the contours of his muscles and veins. Gary was lost in a sea of sensation. In that moment, Mark could do whatever he wanted to him and Gary would let him. 

Then all at once, Mark pulled away and took the folded up pajamas and brought them over to Gary.

“Put these on.”

Gary found it rather anticlimactic that he go through all the trouble of getting undressed and becoming harder than obsidian only to put on pajamas.

But it was what Mark wanted, and Gary wasn’t about to say no.

As Gary pulled on the footie pajamas, Mark took off his own shirt and trousers, revealing what Gary already knew to be true: that he had his pair on underneath. Gary’s matched Mark’s: a vibrant red with green around the neck and wrists. There was a back flap with snap on buttons that was meant for ease of access when using the restroom—something Gary very much didn’t want to think about.

But what he hadn’t noticed in the picture Mark sent him before was that the flap extended to the front. Really, that should have been obvious considering how people usually relieved themselves.

What Mark was so proud of was the fact that you could remove the buttons entirely. Which he had.

“Oh wow,” Gary breathed out when he saw the exposed flesh surrounded by the soft pajama material. “People can just unzip the top and pull it down.”

“It’s the aesthetic, I believe,” Mark said, taking a step toward Gary. “Personally, I think it is hilarious.” There was a twitch to his mouth.

Gary’s mouth followed in turn as he reached out and let his fingers dance up the smooth fabric covering Mark’s chest. “But I want to touch you.”

“Then touch me,” Mark said, taking a hold of Gary’s hand. Gary let his muscles go pliant in Mark’s grip as the brunet guided Gary’s hand downward where the fabric was no longer in the way. Gary was met with extreme heat and the smooth, rock-hard length of Mark’s cock. The underside was just barely wet as Mark dripped into Gary’s waiting hand.

Gary hummed as he experimentally moved his hand across the skin. He’d touched himself plenty of times and could only take a guess on how Mark liked to be touched. Then again, Gary had never touched another man. It was a testament to how gone he was for Mark that he wasn’t freaking out entirely. Perhaps his adrenaline was getting the better of him. All he knew was that what he needed was to clearly in front of him, and Gary has so little opportunities to be selfish.

“I’ve wanted to feel you around me like this for so long,” Mark said, his voice low and close to Gary’s ear. His hands wound themselves around Gary’s body just as they had a few moments before. The feeling was muted slightly which disappointed Gary a little, but then Mark’s hands slid downward and unclasped the buttons in front of Gary’s pajamas and slipped inside.

The instant feeling of skin on skin caused Gary to close his eyes and lean heavily onto Mark’s shoulder. He never let go of Mark’s cock, but his hand stopped moving in favor of experiencing the feeling of someone else touching him—that someone else being the one person in the world Gary wanted to touch. To love.

“Mark…”

“You’re so hard.”

“I’ve been this way since you sent me that picture.”

Mark chuckled and squeezed Gary’s dick. “Good.”

And then they were kissing again and the next thing Gary knew, they were on the bed, Mark hovering over Gary and pinning him to the sheets. Gary let the softness of the mattress envelope him, and when his legs spread for Mark to crawl between them, it felt like the most natural movement in the world. Gary was surprised at how well they fit together, how perfectly their movements synched up. They hadn’t planned this night, not at all. And yet there they were, on the same page, furiously stroking each other.

Mark’s breath was heavy around Gary’s swollen lips and Gary thought, for a moment, that Mark had had too much when he suddenly pulled away. Gary sat up on his elbows, concerned.

The words, “Are you okay?” barely left his mouth before Mark moved downward and in one fluid motion, swept up Gary’s entire cock into his mouth. Gary watched in stunned amazement as Mark’s cheeks hollowed out and suddenly Gary was lost in a sea of wet warmth and smooth sensation. He longed to drop back down to the mattress, but his gaze held fast to the way Mark worked him.

The brunet used long and languid strokes from the base to the tip to massage Gary’s cock into what Gary wanted to call pleasant torture. Mark’s tongue was so soft and smooth that when it glided so easily up the vein on the underside of Gary’s cock, he moaned audibly.

It was in that moment that Gary realized why Mark put on the Netflix movie, and Gary was suddenly very grateful. So grateful in fact that he let out another whimper as Mark sucked hard at the tip of his penis.

“Too much!” Gary said suddenly as the wave of pleasure made him jolt. Mark grinned and lapped at the precum.

“You make such beautiful noises,” he cooed. “I want to pull them out of you.”

“You’ll pull much more than noises out of me,” Gary said crisply.

Mark laughed and used his hand to give Gary a few good pumps, to which Gary moaned sinfully. “Okay. At this rate, I’m going to cum just from watching you.”

It was Gary’s turn to laugh. “Where is the fun in that?”

“That’s what I am saying,” Mark replied, snaking his way back up the bed to give Gary a kiss. He tasted salty, but it wasn’t unpleasant. “I want to cum another way.”

“Oh?” Gary asked, pulling away from Mark’s mouth to kiss down his neck. “And which way is that?”

“Inside you,” Mark said breathily, his hand snaking down past Gary’s balls to skirt a finger along his perineum. 

Gary tensed, but it wasn’t from fear. He hadn’t expected to be touched so intimately like that. When the night began, he thought perhaps they would get each other off either with their hand or their mouth. Really, he should have known Mark’s intentions the moment he saw the tube of lubricant as his present.

“Is that okay?” Mark asked, now pulling back to look at Gary, his eyes full of concern.

It took a moment, but Gary nodded. “I want to know what it feels like, and I want you to be the one to show me.”

“I’m clean,” Mark said suddenly. “I have the documents if you want to see them.”

Gary laughed a little. It hadn’t even occurred to him that they would need something like that. It must have been obvious to Mark that Gary was a virgin. “I trust you,” he said instead.

When Mark smiled, it lit up his entire face, with his eyes shining brightly and brilliantly. After a quick kiss, he slid to retrieve the lubricant.

Gary didn’t quite know what to expect, but the feeling of cold slippery fingers at his entrance was not something he could have prepared for. Mark had carefully coaxed Gary onto his back, his head on the pillows and his legs spread and bent comfortably. “I don’t want to strain you,” he’d said. “I’ll ease in while you’re relaxed and then we’ll change position.”

It wasn’t so bad at first—it just felt like an intrusion. The pain didn’t happen until Mark had slid up to the second knuckle. It was nothing Gary couldn’t handle, though, and after some quick breathing and a warning to Mark, he let himself adjust and they tried again.

Movement after slow movement, Gary began to open up. The intruding feeling slowly began to give way to something familiar. With Mark’s permission, Gary lifted his legs and held onto the back of his thighs to give Mark better access.

“God you look so beautiful like this,” Mark whispered, his free hand moving to stroke Gary’s exposed scrotum.

“Do you have to say His name in vain?” said Gary.

Mark grinned. “I apologize. I am simply drinking you in.”

“Imagine what I would look like without the pajamas.”

“I am.”

Mark took that moment to stop moving his finger in and out and began to lube up and insert a second finger. The stretching made Gary drop his legs momentarily. The pleasant feeling of moving in and out had been interrupted.

“Shh…” Mark cooed gently. “It’s okay. Relax and it will get back to feeling good.”

Gary trusted Mark. He really did. So he forced his muscles to relax again and he grit his teeth through the stretching.

And Mark was right. It wasn’t so bad. Gary was just beginning to enjoy it again when suddenly Mark twisted his hand downward and Gary felt him *move* and that was it. A wave of intense pleasure made Gary involuntarily whine. He hadn’t even known a sound like that could come out of his mouth and he immediately flushed because of it, the red reaching all the way under the pajamas.

“Oh Gary,” Mark said with a grin. “Looks like I found what I was looking for.”

“Oh sweet…. Sweet something,” Gary said, careful not to break the first Commandment. “Do that again.”

And Mark did, and Gary found himself straining against the mattress to have some kind of friction on his front. Mark noticed and obliged but only by leaning forward and kissing the top of Gary’s cock.

“You tease,” Gary spat out.

“And yet, you’re smiling.”

“Am I stretched enough to feel you yet?”

“Not quite.”

“Hurry…”

“Oh, you’re begging me now? Saying a prayer to me?”

“Dear Mark,” Gary prayed, just to oblige him. “Thank you for making me feel this wonderful. Can you please f…fu….frick me into the mattress?”

The laugh that came out of Mark was so genuine and carefree that Gary forgot he made a royal idiot out of himself a second ago. He couldn’t help it. When he was so turned on, his brain stopped working and everything seemed like a good idea.

“Amen,” Mark laughed.

“Amen.”

Mark toyed with Gary’s ass a little longer before pushing in a third finger, which Gary gladly accepted. He decided then and there that he absolutely loved Mark playing with him like this. Any reservations he’d had about what kind of feeling this would be flew out the window and were replaced with irreversible want. Gary wanted more. Wanted to feel the burn of the stretch. Wanted Mark to press against his prostate again and again until the world became undone.

He looked out in front of him and locked eyes with Mark as he pumped him with his hand. Mark had such a determined look to his eyes—one that Gary wanted to seal into his memory forever. Mark was doing this for him—because he wanted to—because they both wanted to. Mark. His Mark.

And then those fingers were gone and Gary felt empty. He whined into the air, his toes curling at the void. “No! I want…”

“Shhh,” Mark cooed again. “Be patient. I’ll give you something better.”

And because Gary knew exactly what was coming, he didn’t argue. Again, his legs went up into the air, but this time they came to rest on Mark’s shoulders. It was a vulnerable and precarious position but one Gary felt he could get used to. 

He braced himself for the insertion of Mark’s cock the moment he felt the blunt of it against his entrance. The shaft was larger than a finger, but all in one smooth, hard unit, so it slid in much easier and didn’t stretch the same way. No hard angles or ends, just one solid piece.

And it was glorious. Gary took Mark in entirely, legs pulling him forward so that Mark could go to the hilt. He could hear the brunet hiss above him and Gary watched as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

“Now who is the beautiful one,” Gary said, reaching a hand up to swipe at Mark’s long hair and try to tuck it behind an ear with no avail.

“You’re so tight,” Mark grunted, pressing forward. “Does it hurt?”

Gary shook his head. “In the best of ways. I have a feeling I’m going to be asking for this a lot.”

Mark laughed and then moaned when his body shook. “Then I have a feeling I’ll be obliging a lot.” He paused a moment. “I’m going to move, okay?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

With a huff of laughter, Mark began to pull out a little. “Gary, you’re something else.”

“I’m your something else,” Gary said helpfully. One of his legs dropped from Mark’s shoulder so he could better wrap it around his middle. It felt more comfortable there and allowed Mark to lean forward more. “Right?”

“You are,” Mark said. And then he pushed back into Gary. “I want you to be.”

Gary moaned lowly and closed his eyes. “Consider this my ‘yes.’”

Mark began to pick up the pace, pushing in and out with a renewed vigor. Hot hands grasped the sides of Gary’s thighs for better purchase which Gary was fine with. He ended up using that to press back and feel a deeper penetration with every thrust.

The air became peppered with their breathing, tiny moans, and whispers of each other’s name. The Netflix movie played on without them, masking their lovemaking with Christmas carols and jingling bells.

Suddenly, Mark’s pace quickened. “I’m so close, Gary… this is…”

With the increased gusto, Gary pushed back, longing to feel that delicious feeling Mark achieved with his fingers. In his attempt, he moved downward on the mattress and then it was there. Mark’s frantic thrusting pushed against his prostate with every movement. It was too much to handle and suddenly Gary’s moans were loud and airy and high-pitched.

“Jesus-fuck… Gary….” Mark spat out. Gary didn’t even have it in him to correct him.

Mark held onto Gary’s still outstretched leg and shoved himself forward. And then he was panting heavily, his thrusts having slowed down to a few hard pushes forward as he grunted into each one. Gary could feel it, Mark’s twitching cock inside of him.

Gary whined. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close… so … so close.”

“Hnngh,” Mark said, making an unintelligible noise. “I’m sorry, you were so tight and those noises were… here.”

Mark wrapped his hand around Gary’s cock and began to pump hard and insistent as he rolled his hips with Gary’s probably trying to tease his prostrate with a quickly softening cock.

It was still worth it. Gary didn’t have much longer to go. The feeling came up from inside until Mark pulled it from him and he came in thick white ropes between the two of them. His muscles clenched around Mark’s cock, forcing it from inside of him. Mark let Gary’s leg drop as Gary came down from his high.

Mark settled down beside Gary on the bed and placed a few happy kisses to the side of his cheek. “You know, cleanup’s pretty easy, now. Just take off the pajamas.”

Gary laughed when he was able and leaned his head against Mark. He was tired and sore and his cock was still twitching into the air. “You just bought them for me and I ruined them.”

“You did not ruin them,” Mark said, nuzzled against Gary’s neck. Gary could feel him breath in deeply. “You broke them in.”

Gary’s hand went up to nest itself in Mark’s hair. With great effort, he turned his head to receive a proper kiss. “You know,” he began. “This certainly beats charades.”

Mark smiled and peppered Gary’s lips with more kisses. 

“It certainly does.”


End file.
